


things i can't say out loud

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [40]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Feelings, Femslash Drabbletag 6, amerikate - Freeform, mild descriptions of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you’d be gone,” Kate slurs, spilling a step or two, and America thought she’d be too, but, hey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things i can't say out loud

**Author's Note:**

> [Title from _Mother_ by Florence and the Machine] Written for a whole fuckload of things. Mainly for **femslash100** 's drabbletag, for the prompt _found_ , but also for my kinks cycle table there for the prompt #29. _whipped_. And also for my **femslash100100** Amerikate table, for the prompt 163. _home_. I know that's making 250 words stretch an awful long way, but, I do like them, so there's that, at least.

Kate’s rolled back to her shitty apartment from Clint Barton’s again, groggy and bruised. She’s smothered in band-aids, and America feels annoyed and futile and like _kicking things_. Some of the things are the people that hurt Kate; some of the things are Clint Barton; some of the things are Kate herself. America doesn’t have a monopoly, once she gets this mad.

When she finally gets her key in the lock and registers America’s presence, Kate grins, blood on her teeth, pushes dirty hair out of her face with grazed knuckles, graceless and tired, and America sighs.

“I thought you’d be gone,” Kate slurs, spilling a step or two, and America thought she’d be too, but, hey. The universe is her playground, she’s been running since she was old enough to know that running was more fun than any of the more stationary options, but she likes this one, the place with this Kate Bishop, who has no sense of self-preservation and kisses like a thunderstorm.

She makes America want to come back, want to stay, and she’s still struggling with those feelings, with that desire. America’s been deliberately lost for so long that she’s not sure she’s ready to be found; especially by someone who doesn’t even know that they’ve done it.

For now, though, there’s this: unceremoniously stripping Kate and shoving her into bed, kissing the broken skin of her cheek: “sleep, dumbass”.

Kate smiles, sleepy and fond and crooked, and does. And America doesn’t move, and panics.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] things i can't say out loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464037) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
